Entre Quaffles y pelirrojos
by Aerith Sakura
Summary: Oliver y Percy son como el día y la noche, pero también son amigos. Esa personalidad solitaria les lleva a alejarse de los demás, y a dar un salto en su relación. ¿Pueden dos amigos ser algo más? El séptimo año de estos dos narrado en pequeñas viñetas. Slash. Para el AI del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Para Graystone.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de Rowling.**

**Fic para el AI del foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Para Graystone, espero que cumpla con lo que pediste y que te guste. **

Entre quaffles y pelirrojos

Amistad.

Ese día habían tenido un entrenamiento especialmente duro, todos se habían esforzado pero aun así Oliver no había quedado satisfecho. No conseguían realizar las complicadas tácticas en las que había estado trabajando, y estaba frustrado. Se había quedado en las duchas, necesitaba pensar y estar solo.

Volvió a salir al campo con la escoba, volar ayudaba a despejar su mente. Caminaba hacia allí cuando oyó su nombre. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Percy Weasley caminando hacia él.

Oliver y Percy siempre habían tenido una buena relación. Se habían llevado bien desde el principio, pese a tener intereses muy diferentes. Percy era el empollón de la clase, y aunque Oliver también era un buen alumno, el Quidditch siempre había estado por delante de todo lo demás.

En su séptimo año en Hogwarts, Percy había sido nombrado Premio Anual, y tenía la presión de los EXTASIS, quería obtener las mejores calificaciones para llegar al Ministerio. Oliver por otra parte era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, y ese año debía ganar la Copa si no quería ser recordado como el capitán que tuvo el mejor equipo en años y no consiguió la victoria.

-¡Oliver! ¿Todavía estás aquí? Me crucé a los demás del equipo antes, ¿otra vez te vas a quedar entrenando hasta tarde?- mientras hablaba, se subió las gafas que le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz.

-No, solo quería volar un rato a solas- esperaba no sonar cortante, no quería que Percy pensara que lo estaba echando.

-Ya veo- parecía querer decirle algo más -Escucha Oliver, sé que necesitas ganar la Copa, pero no debes torturarte. Tenemos un gran equipo, estoy seguro de que este año será nuestra. Pero no lo conseguiremos si nuestro capitán se agota entrenando, ¿no crees?- Percy sonrió, y después miró detrás de él. –Ah, debo irme, Penélope acaba de llegar.

-Claro, nos vemos.

Los observó alejarse mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho. Tal vez tuviera razón, no debía estresarse tanto. Decidió que no entrenaría más por hoy, seguro que en el próximo entrenamiento les iría mejor. Al fin y al cabo, solo llevaban dos semanas en el colegio, tenían que rodarse más.

* * *

Molestia.

Han anunciado la primera salida a Hogsmeade, pero él no piensa ir. Se quedará repasando técnicas de cara al próximo partido, en los días como ese el campo de quidditch está vacío siempre, es un buen momento para entrenar.

Ese era su plan hasta que se encuentra a Percy.

–Si tienes otros planes da igual, pero me apetecía ir y Penny me ha dejado plantado –su tono de voz indica que está molesto –Pero tengo mucho que estudiar, así que en realidad igual es mejor que no vaya, así puedo adelantar trabajo– intenta quitarle importancia, pero Oliver ve que no le apetece encerrarse entre libros. Pese a todo, Percy también tiene vida más allá de los estudios, aunque nadie parezca verlo.

Oliver sabe que Percy no tiene amigos realmente, aparte de él, sus hermanos y su novia. Se lleva bien con la gente pero no tiene la confianza que tienen los amigos de verdad. Más o menos como él, a quien todos ven como un obsesionado con el quidditch. Tal vez por eso, y porque antes solían ir siempre juntos, decide acompañarlo.

Van directamente a las Tres Escobas, no les apetece pasar por las tiendas abarrotadas. Pasan un buen rato hablando de Sirius Black, y de ahí a los exámenes, al quidditch… Antes se veían más, pero ahora Percy tiene a Penélope, y Oliver a su equipo, pese a esto los temas no se les acaban.

Están pasando un buen rato y Oliver se alegra de no haber quedado solo entrenando. Eso ya lo hace día tras día.

Entonces llegan Penélope y sus amigas. Se sientan con ellos aunque es evidente que ni a Percy ni a él les hace gracia, a Percy porque sigue enfadado con Penny, y a Oliver porque le está resultando especialmente molesta. Siempre le ha parecido una chica educada y agradable, parecida a Percy, pero en este momento la encuentra pesada y ruidosa. Sabe que lo que le molesta en realidad no es la chica, sino el hecho de que estaban pasándolo bien y los han interrumpido, y ahora ella está acaparando a Percy mientras que él tiene que soportar los intentos de ligue de sus amigas, que no se cortan para nada.

Por eso cuando Percy la invita a irse de forma sutil, Oliver no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo.

* * *

Prefecto perfecto.

Han perdido el partido. Harry se ha caído de la escoba y Cedric ha cogido la snitch de forma legal, no ha sido culpa de nadie, excepto de esos malditos dementores. Lo sabe, pero eso no hace que deje de torturarse. Se queda en las duchas un buen rato después de que el resto del equipo las haya dejado para ir a ver a Harry. Sabe que debería hacer lo mismo, ir a ver cómo se encuentra, a decirle que no lo culpa de nada. En lugar de eso, se encamina hacia el baño de prefectos. Es un lugar magníficamente relajante, con un cuadro de una bella sirena al fondo, y una enorme bañera, de cuyos grifos salen diversos y maravillosos chorros. Un lugar muy frecuentado por los alumnos, aunque él apenas lo ha pisado en sus años de capitanía. Hoy necesitaba un descanso, y no se le ocurre mejor lugar.

Se sumerge en el agua caliente, cierra los ojos e intenta no pensar en el partido. Falla estrepitosamente.

El ruido de la puerta hace que abra los ojos. Ahí está Percy Weasley, con una toalla en la mano y cara sorprendida, seguramente no esperaba encontrar a nadie allí a esas horas.

–Tú también necesitabas desconectar, ¿eh?– Percy sonríe, aunque a Oliver se le oscurece la cara, no le apetece hablar con nadie.

–Ya me iba – Oliver hace amago de levantarse.

–Todavía podemos ganar, lo sabes ¿no? Aun es posible, así que no hay que fustigarse de momento, de hecho he apostado con Penny que ganaríamos la Copa. Yo creo que puedes hacerlo Oliver.

No sabe por qué, pero oír esas palabras hace que el peso que tenía se aligere un poco. Todavía hay una posibilidad, es cierto, pueden lograrlo. No se rendirá hasta que no haya nada que hacer.

–Gracias, Percy– le sonríe. –El baño es todo tuyo.-

Abandona la estancia con un rayo de esperanza. El milagro es posible.

* * *

Victoria.

Han ganado la Copa. No puede creerlo, ha sido un milagro. Pero han ganado. Al fin, tanto esfuerzo ha dado sus frutos. Y ha merecido la pena. No cabe en sí de gozo. Lo están celebrando en la Sala Común, no recuerda una celebración así en años. Los de su curso han conseguido bebidas, y pronto todos están demasiado ebrios. Mañana soportarán la peor resaca de sus vidas, pero nada importa hoy, se lo han ganado.

Alguien le pasa un brazo por los hombros, se gira y se encuentra con el rostro de Percy a un palmo de su cara.

–Sabes Oliver…Estoy orgulloso. ¡Lo hiciste! Ha sido maravilloso… La cabeza me estalla y he discutido con Penny pero, sabes una cosa, no me importa– a Percy le cuesta vocalizar, jamás creyó que lo vería en ese estado, con la corbata torcida, el pelo alborotado y tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

Le entra tal ataque de risa que los ojos le lagrimean, el pelirrojo ríe con él sin saber que él es el motivo de ello.

–¿Quién me iba a decir que vería a Don Perfecto Weasley en este estado, ah? ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?– se burla de él.

–Mira quién habla– Percy intenta erguirse y lo señala acusadoramente –tú estás igual o peor que yo.-

Su intento de ponerse recto hace que se tambalee más y casi caiga al suelo. Por suerte Oliver tiene reflejos rápidos y le sujeta antes de caer.

–Vamos, te acompañaré a la habitación. No te tienes en pie.

–Sí, sí, lo que tú digas– contesta, aunque no protesta mientras es arrastrado a la habitación.

Una vez allí Oliver le quita los zapatos e intenta meterle en la cama.

–No, no. Tengo que ponerme el pijama, no quiero acostarme así, mi traje huele fatal.

'Huele a alcohol', se dice Oliver. Aun así decide ayudarle a cambiarse, para evitar que se ahogue con su propia corbata en un intento por sacársela.

–Espera, espera que te la desanudo– Percy levanta la mirada hacia él y le mira fijamente. Lo tiene tan cerca que podría contar sus pecas perfectamente. Y son muchas, piensa, casi no hay trozo de piel sin ellas. Siente seca la garganta y no sabe por qué. La mirada se le va hacia sus labios, y el pensamiento de que no ha besado nunca a nadie recorre su mente sin saber por qué lo piensa justo en ese momento.

La imaginación vuela, y se sorprende pensando en qué se sentiría al besar esos labios. Percy no hace amago de moverse, está tan quieto como él, como si los hubieran paralizado. Entonces, movido seguramente por la osadía que produce el alcohol, se acerca más hasta que están nariz con nariz. Nota como se mezclan sus alientos, y siente un cosquilleo agradable, que le incita a seguir. Percy entreabre sus labios y esa señal basta para que Oliver se lance. Le besa, despacio al principio, rozando sus labios tan sólo. El pelirrojo saca su lengua y lame sus labios, la sensación es tan agradable que no se contiene más y le besa ferozmente.

Se devoran mutuamente, Oliver se acomoda encima de él y le arranca la corbata que el otro no era capaz de quitar. Se desnudan velozmente, y aunque un pensamiento fugaz de culpa y posible arrepentimiento cruza la mente de Oliver, la proximidad del cuerpo desnudo de su compañero le aleja del mundo real de tal forma que ya no puede detener lo que han comenzado.

* * *

Vergüenza.

Imbécil. Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil. No deja de repetírselo. Cómo pudo hacer eso. ¡Se aprovechó de un borracho! Vale que él también lo estuviera, pero era más consciente de lo que hacía. Ni siquiera entiende por qué. ¿Qué lo llevó a hacer lo que hizo? ¿Desde cuándo le atraía el pelirrojo? Nunca había pensado en él de esa manera. En realidad, no había pensado en nadie de esa manera. Y pese a todo, le había gustado. Eso le hacía sentir aun peor. Él era su compañero, su amigo, y además tenía novia. Una novia con la que se había reconciliado al día siguiente.

Cuando despertó por la mañana estaba solo en la cama. Los recuerdos llegaban a él, y pese a la sorpresa que sentía al recordar lo que habían hecho, en lo que no podía dejar de pensar era en que él se había esfumado de la habitación. Había ido al Gran Comedor pensando en hablarlo, pero lo había visto sentado a la mesa de Ravenclaw, desayunando con su novia. Había pasado ya una semana, y él lo había estado evitando. El curso terminaba, y se iban a despedir sin comentar nada de lo ocurrido. 'Bien, pues él verá', decidió. 'Yo lo he intentado'. 'Si no quiere volverme a ver, no tengo por qué sentirme mal. Yo lo he intentado'.

Va salir de la habitación cuando la puerta se abre y entra Percy. Se quedan paralizados un segundo, mirándose fijamente. Entonces Percy se abalanza sobre él, y le besa.

* * *

Hogwarts Express.

Un curso más acaba, y pese a que ha habido algunos percances, para Angelina ha sido un curso feliz. Han ganado la Copa de Quidditch por fin, y ella ha destacado como la mejor jugadora del torneo. Sabe que tiene muchas papeletas para ser la próxima capitana y, aunque aprecia mucho a Oliver, tiene muchas ganas de ponerse al mando y ver lo que es capaz de hacer.

Los miembros del equipo comparten un vagón, todos menos Harry, que siempre va con sus amigos, y Oliver, que nadie sabe dónde está. Decide ir a buscarlo, porque será su último viaje juntos y tiene que estar con ellos.

Va preguntando por todos los compartimentos, pero no lo encuentra hasta que llega a uno que tiene los estores cerrados. Angelina va a tocar a la puerta hasta que oye unos gemidos amortiguados. Cotillear estaría mal, lo sabe, pero está demasiado intrigada, y piensa que si vuelve sin Oliver al menos tendrá un buen cotilleo que contarles a Katie y Alicia. Por no hacer el viaje en vano, más que nada. Levanta el estor con un hechizo, y la imagen que encuentra la deja boquiabierta. Por un momento no sabe qué hacer. El hecho de ver a Oliver montado a horcajadas sobre el serio hermano de los gemelos la ha dejado sin habla.

Baja el estor y se dirige a su compartimento. Hogwarts está lleno de sorpresas, desde luego.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a Esme Vipz su ayuda al betearme el fic, muchas gracias, me fuiste de gran ayuda.

Y Graystone, espero que te haya gustado, ya me irás contando :D ¡Un beso!


End file.
